


Старая подруга

by Li_Wi (Lia_Wi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Group Sex, Incest, Kink, Mini, Multi, OOC, Original Character(s), PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Li_Wi
Summary: Давняя знакомая Сэма появилась в номере отеля, который снимали братья. Что произойдет за закрытыми дверями? Какую сторону себя и брата откроет Дин?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Старая подруга

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Loreanna_dark  
> Посвящение: Моей подруге Яне)  
> Примечания автора: Прошу вас внимательно читайте предупреждения и жанры! Этот фик был написан специально для моей подруги, во имя кинков и получения удовольствия. Поэтому особого смысла здесь не ищите! Да и еще такой момент: ООС в разных степенях, но возможно что глухой и бесповоротный. Дин боттом!Я вас предупредила.  
> P.S. Автор в первый раз писал слэш, поэтому просит не бить его тапочками слишком сильно.

\- Тихо, детка, тихо, - Дин приподнял руки, показывая свою безоружность, и пнул ногой свой глок ближе к незнакомке, которая изучала его задумчивым взглядом.

\- Деткой будешь называть шлюшку в своей постели, - растянув губы в усмешке, заметила она. 

\- Какие мы грозные!

\- Ну, а как ты думал? – не спуская парня с прицела, брюнетка сделала шаг влево. - А где же твой братец? Я так надеялась застать его и поболтать о чудесных былых временах...

Девушка облизнула губы, явно представляя, как именно она будет вспоминать совместное прошлое с Сэмом. Охотник нахмурился, прикидывая, каким образом брат мог связаться с такой взвинченной огненной штучкой. Ответ был очевидным – чудесным времяпровождением можно считать лишь время, потраченное в постели. И чем же Сэм так зацепил эту охотницу (в том, что она охотница, Дин не сомневался), что она решила почтить их своим присутствием?

\- Не боишься разочароваться, де…

\- Еще раз назовешь меня деткой, и пуля из моего револьвера окажется в твоих яйцах.

\- Эй! – возмутился Винчестер. – Это подло, угрожать такой ценности!

\- А нечего меня раззадоривать, - изогнув брови и невинно ухмыляясь, ответила брюнетка. – Да и не думаю, что это такая уж и ценность.

\- Поверь, еще какая ценность. Хочешь проверить? 

\- Больно надо, - хмыкнула незнакомка, прикидывая в уме, когда уже появится Сэм и наконец-то раскусит всю ее игру. 

\- Может, пока мы ждем Сэма, расскажешь, кто ты вообще такая и что делаешь в нашем номере?

\- Да я и сам могу рассказать, Дин, - с явной улыбкой в голосе сказал младший Винчестер, входя в номер и ставя еду на стол.

\- Будь так добр, Сэмми, - сделав мордочку ехидной сучки, попросил Дин.

Опустив свой револьвер и спрятав его за пояс джинсов, девушка с удовольствием обняла подошедшего к ней Сэма и счастливо улыбнулась. Сколько они уже не виделись? Месяц? Два? Полгода? Нет, это издевательство - так долго не встречаться. Тем более что у нее уже давно не было приличного любовника, а младший Винчестер как никто другой устраивал ее в сексуальном плане. Поэтому, незаметно для старшего, брюнетка провела пальцами правой руки по линии позвоночника парня и слегка сжала его ягодицы.

\- Так, а теперь объясните мне, что здесь происходит, черт возьми! – воскликнул обозленный, ничего не понимающий Дин, подхватывая свой глок.

\- Это Фелиция Экенс, охотница и, по совместительству, моя хорошая подруга.

\- Насколько хорошая и насколько подруга?

\- Улавливаешь суть, - хмыкнула брюнетка, облизнув губы. - Ну, да, сначала мы переспали. – Фелиция мечтательно прикрыла глаза, похлопав Сэма по накачанному прессу. – Ну, не смогла я остаться равнодушной к этому сучонку.

Старший Винчестер в удивлении приподнял брови и перевел озадаченный взгляд на брата.

\- Нет, правда, ты позволяешь ей так себя называть?

\- На это есть объяснение, - улыбаясь, ответил Сэм. - Во-первых, она отвоевала право на это прозвище, когда, мягко говоря, отымела меня в постели. А во-вторых, эта милейшая задница спасла мою шкуру от гулей.

\- Она?! От гулей? Когда?

\- В прошлом году, когда вы поссорились и Сэм уехал от тебя. – Экенс, миновав Дина, подошла к столу и, порывшись в пакетах, достала гамбургер. - М-м-м, какая вкуснятина!

\- Двойной лук, - бросил Сэм, стаскивая с себя куртку.

\- Фи, гадость, - она отбросила в тот же пакет все лишнее и с удовольствием вгрызлась в аппетитно пахнущий гамбургер. 

\- Это мое! – с видом обиженного ребенка заявил Дин.

\- Уже мое, - невинно хлопая ресничками и пережевывая еду, отбила заявление девушка.

\- Наглая сучка, - пробормотал старший Винчестер; брюнетка чуть не поперхнулась, когда Сэм стянул с себя футболку.

\- Черт, Сэм! – воскликнула она, бросая гамбургер и с трудом проглатывая пищу.

\- Что такое, Фел? – уже расстегивая джинсы и соблазнительно улыбаясь, поинтересовался он.

\- Ты хоть представляешь, сколько времени у меня не было секса? – сбрасывая куртку и кладя револьвер на стол, спросила Экенс.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, траха? Жесткого, такого, какой был у нас? – парень буквально раздевал ее потемневшим взглядом каре-зеленых глаз. 

\- И такого в том числе, - кивнула она, облизывая пересохшие губы.

\- Мне выйти? – уже отодвигаясь к двери, но не отрывая похотливого взгляда от парочки, которая, похоже, уже в красках представляла, что может сделать на этой широкой кровати, спросил Дин.

\- Нет, останься. 

Фелиция подошла к Сэму и жадно, властно подчиняя его губы, приникла к ним, как к ледяному живительному источнику воды.

М-м-м, довольно-таки забытое ощущение... Когда они в последний раз трахались? Даже вспомнить стыдно. Ее пальцы скользнули по гладкой коже вниз и зацепились за пояс джинсов. Ладони парня с силой сжали упругие ягодицы сквозь джинсу, и девушка не сдержала стона. Этот засранец очень хорошо знал ее реакции на прикосновения, поэтому и не дал вырваться новому стону, запечатав уже чуть припухшие губы глубоким поцелуем. Ох, он сведет ее с ума! 

\- Снимай, быстро, - выдохнула она, оттянув резинку плавок, и развернулась в сторону Дина. - Ты тоже иди сюда, сладкий.

Старший Винчестер в несколько шагов оказался рядом, сбрасывая с плеч рубашку и расстегивая джинсы.

«Смышленый мальчик, - пронеслось у нее в голове. - Но он даже не представляет, что его ждет».

С силой вцепившись пальцами в его бедра, Фел продолжала ощущать эти… мать его… блядские губы, которые просто нереально ласкали нежную, уже чуть припухшую плоть, заставляя стонать еще громче. Всецело и без остатка отдавшись этому поцелую, девушка даже не заметила, как Сэм принялся раздевать ее, попутно покрывая слегка загорелую кожу невесомыми, чуть влажными поцелуями.

Тело Экенс живо откликалось на губы Сэма и подавалось навстречу, пока она не отрывала своих губ от Дина. Винчестер был, действительно, сладким, и внизу живота полыхнуло острым спазмом возбуждение – облизать всего, с ног до головы, полностью. Толкнув парня к кровати, Фелиция бросила короткий взгляд на младшего. Он лишь улыбнулся и кивнул, а значит, старший братик попал в западню. Но это такая желанная западня, что ему понравится, определенно, понравится. Девушка сдернула черные боксеры с Дина и, присев на край кровати, аккуратно, слегка касаясь языком, облизнула головку. Услышав грудной стон и почувствовав движение бедер навстречу, Фел удовлетворенно улыбнулась.

Сэм между тем оказался рядом с братом и сделал ход, который ясно дал понять Дину, что ловушка захлопнулась. Он поцеловал его, а Экенс, не став медлить, взяла член Винчестера в рот на всю длину. Эффект неожиданности сделал свое дело, и Сэм воспользовался возможностью – руки его брата оказались связаны и прикованы к спинке кровати. Дин пару раз дернул руками, проверяя на прочность узлы ремня, и сокрушенно выдохнул:

\- Что вы делаете?

\- А на что это похоже? – спросил Сэм, проведя ладонями по мускулистому прессу и чуть прихватив короткие волосы в паху брата. – Ты еще не понял?

\- Кристо, - выдохнул Дин, и его расширенные от возбуждения с примесью страха зрачки полностью поглотили зеленую радужку. 

\- Нет, мы не одержимы, - усмехнулась девушка, обхватив ладонью его член и сжав его довольно сильно.

\- Тогда… что… - попытался спросить мужчина, на что Сэм лишь криво улыбнулся.

\- Тебе понравится, Дин, будь уверен. Фел за милю чувствует таких, как ты.

\- Каких? 

Фелиция кивком головы приказала младшему занять ее место и начала медленно, сладко вытягивая гласные голосом, объяснять:

\- Знаешь, Дин, еще с 18-ти лет мне наскучил обычный секс. – Сэм удобнее устроился между ног брата и одним широким движением языка прочертил линию по шву мошонки. – Сам ведь понимаешь, охотничья жизнь накладывает свой отпечаток на всех. Со мной получилось так же – я стала до жути испорченной девчонкой. Еще в школе я заметила за собой способность, сродни известному гей-радару, отличать таких, как ты, от обыкновенных натуралов.

\- Я…

\- Не надо, Дин, - Экенс лениво наблюдала за тем, как младший Винчестер принялся осторожными прикосновениями подготавливать брата к своему члену. – Ты именно такой. Ты хочешь быть сучкой, которую бы хорошенько трахали, пользовались бы тобой, как самой настоящей шлюхой.

\- Нет!.. – слабо запротестовал Дин, ощущая язык Сэма в свой заднице.

\- Нет? – удивленно переспросила девушка. - А твой стояк говорит об обратном. Послушай, дорогой, сейчас я делаю тебе одолжение, раскрывая твою истинную сущность. И я абсолютно уверена в том, что ты получишь от этого удовольствие.

\- Нет… пожалуйста, нет…

\- Сэм, - она прикусила губу и обыденно, можно даже сказать, скучающим тоном приказала: - Давай, дай этой сучке свой палец. Пока только один...

И он дал - обильно смазав указательный палец слюной, медленно ввел в тугое колечко мышц и остановился на несколько секунд. Дин ворочался, извивался, пытался выстанывать проклятия, но узлы братья Винчестер учились вязать на совесть, поэтому вырваться из пут ему не удалось. Встав с кровати, на которой сидела, наблюдая за братьями, Фел подошла к Сэму и, осторожно придерживая его запястье, начала двигать рукой, управляя ритмом.

\- Ну же, Дин, расслабься и больно не будет. Только приятно, очень приятно, – промурлыкала Экенс, медленно растрахивая узкое отверстие. – Ты же хочешь получить удовольствие? Вижу, что хочешь.

Через некоторое время, когда движения стали плавными оттого, что не встречали преграду, девушка сказала Сэму добавить еще палец, потом еще один и еще… В общем, через 20 минут Дин уже извивался на постели от так и не полученного оргазма и был полностью разработан под Сэма. Достав презерватив из заднего кармана джинсов, Фелиция надела его на член Дина и, прикоснувшись к его губам, опустилась на него. Одновременно с Сэмом, который осторожно вошел в брата легким точным движением. Они втроем застонали. Ощущения были поистине крышесносными.

Осознание того, что она и еще один парень трахает нижнего, полностью подчиненного им человека, опьяняло. По-настоящему опьяняло. Следя за Дином, она расплылась в довольной улыбке – он шумно дышал, и на его лице явно читалось то удовольствие, которое он получал. Вообще, Сэм рассказывал, что это невозможное ощущение: жаркая узость влагалища и толстый пульсирующий член в анусе - буквально разрывают сознание. От переизбытка чувств можно даже вырубиться после того, как тебя накроет оргазм. 

\- И что ты теперь скажешь, Дин? – тяжело дыша, спросила Фел, приподнимаясь в такт движениям Сэма.

\- Еще… глубже… боже, еще…

\- Жадная сучка… - девушка попыталась улыбнуться, но младший Винчестер, сжавший ее сосок, вырвал из полной, налитой желанием груди стон. – Блядь…

Движения Сэма стали более резкими, он был близок к финалу, уже на грани, и Экенс не отставала, грубо имея Дина. Поэтому неудивительно, что уже через минуту такого жесткого ритма они кончили. Все вместе. В комнате раздались сразу три громких протяжных стона, и под ее закрытыми веками взорвались фейерверки. Кровь гулко стучала в висках, стало трудно дышать...

Отвязав Дина, Фелиция с Сэмом улеглись на кровать для второго раунда. Все-таки они не такие тираны и деспоты, чтобы издеваться над неподготовленным человеком продолжительное время, да еще и после оргазма. Запустив пальцы в темные волосы Сэма, она притянула его голову ближе и впилась глубоким поцелуем в губы. Экенс знала, что много времени для того, чтобы Сэм снова возбудился, не нужно – всего лишь провести по чувствительным запястьям, чуть оттянуть пару прядок на затылке, приласкать чувствительное местечко под верхней губой… И все, новый виток возбуждения выбросит в кровь парня нестерпимое желание, которое заставит его сделать резкий толчок, вырывая у девушки смазанный крик. 

Установившийся жесткий, мощный ритм приносил огромное удовольствие, граничащее с болью. И это было именно то, что ей так необходимо. Спинка кровати звонко стучала о стену, а их обоюдные стоны заполнили все пространство комнаты. В такие моменты, как сейчас, Фелиции казалось, что лучшего любовника, чем Сэм Винчестер, на свете вообще не существует. Ведь то, под каким углом войти глубже, где погладить, куда поцеловать прямо сейчас, идеально знал только он. И ради Сэма хотелось отказаться от всех своих партнеров, разбросанных по штатам США, и оставаться рядом с ним, таким правильным и неправильным одновременно. Он был идеальным любовником. И с этой мыслью ее накрыл мощнейший оргазм, который она могла получить только с младшим Винчестером.

После нескольких минут тишины, прерываемой только громким дыханием и хриплыми приглушенными стонами, Дин нарушил тишину:

\- Вы сексоголики-садисты. У меня задница болит.

\- Вот только не начинай. Тебе же понравилось, - оборвала его Экенс, помимо воли скуля от ощущения нежного прикосновения к едва пульсирующему клитору.

\- Шутишь? Вы двое буквально расплющили меня. И я до сих пор не отошел от этого.

\- Слабак, - бросил Сэм, легко очертив пальцем истекающее соками влагалище. 

\- Ты прошел то, что прошел я? – с вызовом спросил старший Винчестер.

\- Ох, Сэмми - мой лучший любовник, - выгибаясь под сладкими ласками, простонала Фел. – Он выдержал все мои уловки и игры. Он мой любимчик.

\- Спасибо, Фелиция, - этот невозможный мужчина снова довел ее до оргазма.

\- Охренеть… – выдохнул Дин.

\- Да, действительно… Но это правда, в Сэме я души не чаю. Обожаю тебя, солнце! – и схватив Винчестера за длинные прядки волос, Экенс притянула его голову и жадно поцеловала.


End file.
